


A Kitten in The Host Club

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sad, Slaves, Werecat, Werecats, labs, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: A wounded kitten is found cowering  under the piano in the Ouran Host Club's room. Who finds him is shocked when he shifts into a human boy with cat ears and a tail after some coaxing.  What makes it worse is what the host club wants to do with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OHSHC

A wounded kitten is found cowering under the piano in the Ouran Host Club's room. Who finds him is shocked when he shifts into a human boy with cat ears and a tail after some coaxing. What makes it worse is what the host club wants to do with him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A loud crash was heard in the Asagone household. None of the maids or butlers dared interfere. They knew what was going on. The young master was in a foul mood and taking it out on the young boy that he's bought through the black market a few years back. 

After everything had gone quiet did the maids and butlers get to work on fixing the room back to its former look. A bloody bundle of fur lay under the window. A small black kitten with violet eyes. The servants didn't dare touch it for fear of getting a beating as well. The kitten's name was Natsume. He was a cat shifter. There are only known to be two in the world and both were made in a lab. 

Once everyone was out of the room Natsume shifted his battered and bruised body back to human form. He then decided he'd escape this house. He weakly climbed out the window and took off in his kitten form running. He didn't know what direction he was going just that anywhere was better then that mansion.

After running for a long time, he had stopped to rest twice. He came upon a very large pink building and was able to slip in through a cracked open door. He wandered around realizing it was a school. _'A pink school?'_  He though to himself. After wandering around in his kitten form he eventually found himself in a music room. He laid down his weak, tired, and bleeding body under the piano and fell asleep. With all his wounds he didn't know if he would wake up again yet alone notice that there were seven people entering the music room.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran just my character Natsume and his master and master's family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tamaki's POV**

As the host club had come back into the Music Room 3 after escorting all the girls out. It was after school hours and we had just escorted the last one off school premises. I was the first to notice the drops of blood scattered down the halls and we followed it back to the club room. I was oddly calm despite the stressed looks and the blank look I was seeing around me.

I walked up to the piano and looked around. When I didn't see anything on the piano or inside I got down on my hands and knees only to gasp. There was a wounded kitten and I didn't think twice for some reason about rushing under the piano to scoop it into my arms. 

"Tamaki! What on earth are you doing?" Kyoya said until he saw what was in my hands. "Tamaki put that down. You might get a disease from it." I glared at him. 

"Shut up. It's just a kitten and its hurt." I said not realizing I had awoken the kitten. There was a loud yelp as it scrambled out of my arms and scurried out from under the piano and into a corner across the club room. It was fast despite the fact that it was wounded pretty badly.

I stopped when I heard a door creak open. It was Nekozawa-Sempai. He saw the kitten and went close while cooing softly too it. A soft gasp left the host's lips when the kitten slowly crept to him. It reached up and pawed at Nekozawa's wig and pulled it off easily. The corner was rather dark as it was late so Nekozawa just smiled softly.

I walked up to them and got a closer look. "Nekozawa-Sempai how come it likes you so much? It's hurt and I just wanted to help but it got scared and ran off." I said. I wasn't afraid of him due to what had happened with his sister and we found out he wasn't such a creeper.

"Well as you can tell this little kitten isn't a kitten at all." He said making me and the others confused by his words and even more so when he draped his black cloak over the kitten. "Okay little man you can shift now." This confused us more.

The cloak shifted around until two eyes peeked out. Then it fell back revealing a boy slightly smaller then myself and he had long coal-black hair and the most gorgeous purple eyes. Eyes like mine. He clutched the cloak around his bruised and battered but naked body. He looked terrified. We were all silent as we looked at the most defining feature he had. His human ears were covered in fur, pointed, and catlike and a long black tail swished out from under the cloak every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the man above me. He was cute but the one standing behind him was beautiful. My eyes are focused on him. Clutching the cloak around my body I blushed. "I'm...s...sorry for s...scratching...you..." I stuttered out as I looked at the blondes in front of me. My ears twitched since I was used to being beaten if I scratched someone.

The one with the soft voice that had coaxed me into shifting scratched behind my eyes and I preened. My eyes softened and I purred. "What's your name, young one?" He asked and I mewled softly not wanting the scratching to stop. He started to pull away and I gave him scared kitten eyes.

He quickly started scratching again. "You are just like Losuko used to be when I met him." At the name I grabbed his arms with wide eyes. My actions startled him. He flinched back but I needed answers.

"You know my brother?" I asked with worry lacing my voice. "Is he okay? Is he alive? Where is he? Is he doing well? Does he...Is he still... did he find a safe home?" I asked sadly and sat back letting go of the one in front of me. "If anything just knowing he's alive would make me happy."

Tamaki leaned down and crossed him legs. "We are the host club, he's Nekozawa Sempai and we won't harm you. I'm Tamaki Suoh. Will you please tell me your name?" He offered his hand to shake despite Kyoya trying to stop him. I looked at him and blushed. Pulling the cloak around me more I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Specimen #5543." I reached out and whispered in Tamaki's ear. "My _Vise_  name is Natsume." I said then took a breath.  "I really am sorry I scratched you." I said but then my body jolted with pain and I clawed at the collar around my neck. My master stood in the doorway pressing the collar's external button. I cried out in pain right before my master came into the room.

Tamaki seemed to be freaking out before he was shoved out of the way. "Father said you had run off." My master said as he yanked me up by my hair harshly and then kicked me in the face. I still wasn't healed from the previous beating so I couldn't fight back. Before the Host club could stop master I was roughly kicked again. This time so hard I felt bones crack and i'd been flung across the room into the wall. The hosts looked at my crumpled bleeding body and were in shock. 

A white haired male came rushing into the room and to my side. Nekozawa gently called him Losuko. I weakly looked at him. "Big...brother..." I mumbled out painfully. 

Losuko growled at my master as he held me to his chest. His body took on the features of a Siberian tiger. "So this is the bastard that bought you. I'll Kill him!" He roared out making my master back away in fear. 

Nekozawa stood beside us and he glared. "He has given his  _Vice_  name to Tamaki Suoh. That makes him no longer your property. As according to the contract and rules once a werecat gives his  _Vice_ name to their true master all contracts prior are no longer valid. Leave or i'll have Losuko rip your head from its shoulders. Or worse Tamaki Suoh has every right to have you shot right here and only you would be at fault." Nekozawa said giving off a deadly aura as Losuko finished shifting into a full blown Siberian Tiger protectively over my body.

Once master had left and the controller to my collar left on the table did I let my eyes start to close. When they realized just how bad of shape I was in did I get medical attention. Tamaki was by my side as much as possible. I knew I would have to explain once I was well enough to. I was finally safe. At least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamaki's POV**

I watched over Natsume for as long as I could. Father hadn't exactly been happy about this to begin with but after I explained and Kyouya showed him the Host Club rooms video feed he gladly accepted taking him home with us. I wanted for him to be okay. He was badly hurt. The Kyouya became his person doctor thanks to father's pull. I didn't trust others trying to do tests on him when I wasn't around.

"So tell me more so that I know what I have gotten myself into here?" I asked Nekozawa as he sat in the medical room with me, the club, and Losuko who hovered protectively at Natsume's beside. I really couldn't see how these two were siblings. Nekozawa watched his every move.

"Losuko and Natsume are werecats. A genetic miracle really. A lab accident with spliced cat genes and some unknown animal that had been frozen in ice for thousands of years. When mixing it melded the two and when a vial was broken the mixture became unstable. When they tested it on a few feline species later that year the felines could transform into partial humans." Nekozawa said looking at his friend.

Losuko sighed. "We escaped and did our best to fit in. Have families. We started out as a family of ten. Those that had escaped. Fifty years have passed and our numbers grew and the transformations hadn't been passed on very much. One child out of every thirteen would be born with ears and a tail. Natsume and I had the same mother but different fathers. About seventeen years ago we were captured by black market traders. Mother they killed after Natsume was weaned. Mother was rare. She had ears and a tail and both of us did as well. The others were sold off over the years. So far only Natsume and I are left."

I frowned. I didn't like the way this was going. "And what of what he called himself? Specimen #5543? What did he mean?" I asked sadly since I knew I wasn't going to like what I was hearing.

Losuko opened his shirt and pulled it down to show a number branded in his skin at his collar bone. #5541. "We were bought rather quickly the first time by a lab that enjoyed messing with animal DNA. They turned us into lab rats. There were other animals there and that's why our numbers are so high. Test batch 55 Cage 41. That was mine. Across from me was a peacock with the ability to speak like a human. Natsume was next to me. Test batch 55 Cage 43." He moved the hospital gown to show Natsume's brand.

"That's horrible... you two are human... and those poor animals." I heard Haruhi say. I nodded. It was indeed horrible.

"That's not even the half of it. The lab caught on fire one day and they left us to die. By the time most of the fire was stopped by firefighters only I had gotten away with Natsume. We lived on the streets for a while and I had gone to look for food. Came back just to see him get grabbed by traders. I didn't know if he had been killed or not until about a month ago when some rich man was saying how they had missed out on getting the prize cat shifter a few years back. I knew then he'd been sold. I however had been found by the idiot over there. I fought him tooth and nail when we first met. I hated him and somehow he won me over. I ended up giving him my vice name and now i'm stuck with him forever." Losuko said as Nekozawa just smirked at the white haired male.

"You love me though." He said and Losuko blushed before giving him the middle finger. "Be good or i'll call you by your vice name." Losuko stiffened at that.

"Wait, your name's not Losuko?" Hikaru asked. 

Nekozawa took off his hood and wig since the room was pretty dark. "I gave him that name. A vice name is binding and sacred. It can be used to control a werecat. I don't like using his vice name since it takes away their free will. So I gave him another so I wouldn't take away that will."

"But you've been saying his vice name alot." Kaoru said pointing to Natsume. "Isn't that like bad?"

"I gave them permission. Only my master, blood family, or those I give permission to can use it freely without it harming me." A soft voice said. We all looked and I smiled. Natsume was awake.

"You're awake!" I said and he nodded.

Nekozawa stood up and looked at me. "You'll need to give him a new name. Don't go calling his vice name as if it's the only thing. You'll only end up hurting him."

I looked at Natsume. He nodded. I thought only for a moment. "Koneko." He smiled up at me happily at the name. 


End file.
